Lost Galaxy: Memoirs of a Ranger
by PotionFelicis2544
Summary: My name is Kayla Seaver; I am twenty-four-years-old and am living on the planet Mirinoi with my daughter Rikki, my husband Mike Corbett, and my best friends Leo, Damon, Maya, Kendrix and Kai. I am writing this memoir as a record… a record of my time as the Purple Galaxy Ranger.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. It is owned by the masterminds known as Haim Saban and Shuki Levy. I do however own all original character(s), content and unrecognizable plotlines.

**Rating:** T for safety

**Genre:** Adventure/Friendship

**Warnings:** Please no flames.

**Author's Note:** I am aware that I have only just started writing this fic, but I was really struggling with writing in first person. So, while trying to find a way to edit the first two chapters, I developed a different idea. This is my 're-write' sort to speak. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is first person, but this is my OC's reflection. The actual chapters will be written in third.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Memoirs of a Ranger

**Summary:** My name is Kayla Seaver; I am twenty-four-years-old and am living on the planet Mirinoi with my daughter Rikki, my husband Mike Corbett, and my best friends Leo, Damon, Maya, Kendrix and Kai. I am writing this memoir as a record… a record of my time as the Purple Galaxy Ranger.

* * *

><p>Lush green grass rippled in the light breeze as a young female, no older than twenty-four, sat at the water's edge. She was hunched over a writing pad, her pen poised and ready. She paused and looked up, her hazel eyes scanning the surrounding area. When she was certain that she was alone, she looked back down at her book, smiled and started to write.<p>

_**My name is Kayla Seaver; I am twenty-four years old, and living on the planet Mirinoi with my daughter Rikki, my husband Mike Corbett, and my best friends Leo, Damon, Maya, Kendrix and Kai. I am writing this memoir as a record... a record of my time as the Purple Galaxy Ranger.**_

_**My story starts in Angel Grove, 1997.**_

_**For four months I had been debating whether or not I wanted to join the Terra Venture space colony and leave my home for an unknown world. Part of my reason to stay was my daughter, but she was also my reason to go. Her father, Kai Chen, was a part of the GSA on board Terra Venture.**_

_**Kai and I had broken up a few weeks before I found out I was pregnant. We tried to make our relationship work for the sake of our daughter, but it seemed like fate was against us, or something. Kai was always busy with the GSA and I was still in full-time education. Neither one of us wanted to give up our lives, and I didn't want to force him to leave the GSA, I knew how much it meant to him to follow in his family's legacy.**_

_**Kai had been born into a strict military family. Everything he did was by the book, which was why my pregnancy was a huge surprise for him. I could tell that he was disappointed, mostly in himself for being careless, but I assured him that nothing would change. He could still maintain his dignity and have a child. I promised that having a child wouldn't bring him a bad reputation, and besides, it wasn't like he'd fathered a child with some random woman, I was his best friend. His family knew me well, they trusted me.**_

_**On November 6th, 1992, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. I named her Rikki.**_

_**I knew, from moment he first laid eyes on her, Kai worshipped Rikki. Which was partly the reason his decision to leave with GSA and Terra Venture was a difficult one. For five years, I raised Rikki as a single parent. Although he was a loving father, and gave Rikki everything she desired, Kai was hardly ever around, his job with Terra Venture and GSA kept him busy constantly. I understood that he was doing it to better the life of people on Earth, and I made sure that Rikki understood that too.**_

_**Rikki grew up, knowing that she had two parents that loved her and would do anything to make sure she was safe. During Rikki's childhood, I met and befriended another GSA officer, Mike Corbett. Mike was nothing like Kai, despite them working together. Mike hadn't grown up in a military background, he was kind of a 'free spirit' with a positive outlook on life. He wanted the best out of his abilities which was the reason behind his decision to join GSA.**_

_**I liked him.**_

_**After a few weeks of getting to know one another, Mike asked me out. I immediately said yes, I'd have been foolish not to.**_

_**I can't say how long we dated for, but the next thing I knew I was engaged. For a few weeks I worried about what this sudden move would do to Rikki, but she didn't seem to care. She loved Mike, and Mike loved her. They both seemed to accept one another right off the bat, and I was glad of that. The only person I had yet to tell was Kai.**_

_**When I finally did pluck up enough courage to tell him, to say he was surprised would've been an understatement. At first it seemed that he had a hard time believing me. He kept asking me if I was serious, and kept reminding me that neither Mike nor I had known each other that long. I tried to explain that I didn't care, but Kai seemed determined to make me see the reality behind my decision.**_

_**I got angry, and so did he.**_

_**We argued.**_

_**I told him that my relationship had nothing to do with him, and if that he didn't have to support me.**_

_**He said he didn't support me, and believed that I was making a mistake.**_

_**The argument was a train wreck, and to this day I regret it happening.**_

_**A rift had opened up between me and my best friend.**_

_**I didn't see nor talk to Kai for a long time after that. The only time I did talk to him was to tell him that Rikki and I had been chosen to join Terra Venture. I explained that I was doing this for his benefit as well as mine. I wanted to be with Mike and Rikki wanted to be with her father.**_

_**Kai admitted that the only part of the argument that he regretted was walking out on his daughter. I assured him that, despite what happened between us in the past or future, Rikki would always be there to see him. I would never deny him his daughter.**_

_**So, within a few hours of saying yes to joining the GSA, both my daughter and I were on our way to the next chapter of our lives. A chapter that, I would soon find out, was full of heartache, danger, mystery, adventure and, on the off chance, a little bit of fun.**_

_**The new world was waiting; all I had to do was reach out and grab it...**_

* * *

><p>Leave me your thoughts.<p>

_Signing out_

**PotionFelicis2544**


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. It is owned by the masterminds known as Haim Saban and Shuki Levy. I do however own all original character(s), content and unrecognizable plotlines.

**Rating:** T for safety

**Genre:** Adventure/Family

**Warnings:** Please no flames

**Author's Note:** I would like to credit **FemmeHotshot** for allowing me to use their character introduction idea. There will be another on the next chapter to introduce my second OC.

* * *

><p><em>Signing in...<em>

_Welcome to Terra Venture. Please enter the data you wish to search._

_Seaver, Kayla_

_Searching launched..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_1 result found._

_Name: Kayla Seaver_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 24_

_Hair: Dark brown and wavy_

_Eyes: Hazel_

_Family: Daughter - Rikki Chen, aged 5 / Husband - Mike Corbett, aged 25 / Parents deceased._

_Previous History: Former Dance instructor_

_Current occupation: Pre-school teacher_

_Thank you for using this terminal, please come again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>You know? Life on Terra Venture isn't always enjoyable. Sometimes it is downright boring. You get up every morning and do the exact same thing over and over again, thankfully for me, I enjoy my job. I was a pre-school teacher, possibly the only one that was actually qualified to work with children. I was a part of a small team, there was only three of us, but I was the one Commander Stanton had put in charge of the school.<strong>_

"Bethan, can you set up the play area for me, please?" Kayla asked as she walked through the main doors of the school first thing on Monday morning. "Alexa, can you get me the agenda from the office?" Both Alexa and Bethan nodded and hurried off to do their designated jobs. It was only 8:00am, which meant school wasn't due to start for another hour, but the three girls' had a system that they worked too, and they liked the school to be prepared by the time the children arrive at 9am.

"Here you go," Alexa said, returning from the office and holding out a clipboard with a list of children's names on it. She was the newest to the team, and still had much to learn.

"Good," Kayla said with a smile. "Now, when then kids arrive, I want you to check off each name and make sure they're all accounted for, OK?" she asked. "Can you do that? I know it's throwing you into the deep end, but god forbid I'm not here one day, I will need either you or Bethan to stand in for me."

"Has Bethan done this before?" Alexa asked. Kayla could hear the nerves in her voice.

"Not yet," she explained. "But this is a lot easier than what I assigned Bethan."

"What was that, might I ask?"

"I entrusted her with story time," Kayla replied. "It was during her second week here, we didn't have any books to read from and it's not so easy to think of a story on the spot, but she survived."

"Barely," Bethan said, walking back into the room. She was carrying an arm full of arts and crafts which she set on each table. "But don't worry, Lex, Kayl rarely gives us things she doesn't think we can't do."

Kayla smiled and squeezed Alexa's shoulder; she could tell she was still nervous. "I will be in the room," she said. "So, don't panic too much, OK? I'll check your progress once everyone is in and we'll call a register just to double check."

Alexa breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "OK," she said, looking down at the clipboard. She knew that Kayla had entrusted her with this task so she could get to know the children a bit more personally and, as she said, if something did occur and she wasn't able to attend school, either she or Bethan would have to step up. Plus it was a skill she would need to learn if she intended to become a fully-fledged teacher herself.

"Kayl, what exactly are the kids doing today?" Bethan asked.

"I'm pretty sure they're testing the weather systems today," Kayla replied. "You know, just to make sure they're ready before the launch, so, depending on what setting they choose, we might be inside all day. Just make sure there's enough paper, paint, pens and artsy stuff to use. If we need anything else I'll have to make a call to storage during lunch."

"Don't you have GSA training later?" Bethan asked.

Kayla nodded. "Yeah, but it's not until after school hours," she explained.

_**The GSA (Galactic Space Alliance) is a branch of military, primarily used to protect and power Terra Venture. The actual official formation of GSA is unknown, not even its members are aware of where it's alliance originated from, although few do speculate that it is an alliance between Earth and alien planets such as Eltar, KO-35, Aquitar, Triforia and now Mirinoi.**_

_**The standard GSA uniforms came in basic blue and red. Command Headquarters, where my husband Mike and ex-boyfriend Kai are stationed were manned by blues, whilst the Science Division where my best friend Kendrix Morgan was stationed was primarily manned by reds.**_

_**Despite being a GSA officer, I was lucky to not be branded with a uniform. Unless of course I was taking part in a simulation, which was often leading up to the launch. Even prior to the launch, Commander Stanton had prepped the moon for our final simulation battle.**_

"I can't believe it," Kendrix said, excitedly. "After years of planning, months of training and days of waiting, we're finally ready to launch."

"Yeah. I can't believe it either," Kayla said, as she changed into her uniform.

Kendrix frowned and glanced at her best friend. "You don't sound so excited," she pointed out.

Kayla smiled and shook her head. "I am," she said. "I... just have this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Something to do with the launch?"

"I don't know."

Kendrix squeezed Kayla's shoulder and smiled. "You always did worry too much," she teased.

"It's one of my many talents," Kayla said, chuckling.

They quickly changed into their uniforms and joined Kai and Mike, two other GSA officers, outside in the hall. The two guys were dressed indentical to their female team-mates, and were talking about the upcoming launch.

"Well, we aren't on our way yet," said Mike, wrapping his arm around Kayla's shoulder as she and Kendrix joined them.

"Six hours is neither here nor there," Kayla said, leaning into his embrace. "Plus it'll go faster once we're on the moon."

Kai nodded. "Time does seem to speed up during simulation," he agreed.

_**I was surprised that he had agreed with me. Ever since our argument things had been frosty between us. We rarely talked and if we did it was usually about Rikki. The hardest time for us was during simulation training. When working as part of a team it was essential that you trusted one another. Because of the rift between Kai and me, it usually meant that we couldn't be paired together for anything, and while we had done this to ourselves, it still hurt knowing that we couldn't be trusted together.**_

"See you on the moon," Mike said, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Mhm-mhm," Kayla agreed. She watched him walk off and disappear, before returning her attention to Kendrix and Kai. The latter had looked away the minute Mike had initiated the kiss, whilst Kendrix looked delighted. "Stop grinning!"

"I can't help it, you guys are so cute together," Kendrix cooed.

Kayla rolled her eyes, shook her head and started walking down the corridor away from her friend.

"Do you have a date for the wedding?" Kendrix asked, running to keep up.

"No."

"You've been engaged for how long now?"

"Nearly nine months."

"And you don't have a date set?"

Kayla shrugged. "We've been a little busy," she pointed out.

Kendrix nodded her head once. "True. But still, you should have at least a faint idea of what you want, right?" she asked.

"All I want is Mike and Rikki," Kayla said. "If I can have them for the rest of my life then I'm happy."

"Oh, well, what about me?" Kendrix asked, feigning injury. "Don't you want me?"

Kayla smirked and shook my head. "Kend, I haven't been able to get rid of you since the day we met," she said. "What makes you think I'd be able to get rid of you now or even after I get married? You're like a thorn in my side."

"I'm just making sure you're aware that you're stuck with me," Kendrix said.

_**I had met Kendrix whilst in high school. She'd always been a science geek, and was often picked on by a few of my other friends. It was the typical geek vs. populars scenario. After one particular nasty encounter, I found Kendrix alone in the girls' bathroom. She was crying and looking heavily dishelmed from the harassment she had taken at the hands of my so-called 'friends'. At first she seemed nervous by my appearance, afraid that I was there to push her around again, but after I had asked if she was OK and offered to help her, she had warmed up to me. I made a promise to her that day that no one would push her around again, and I kept my promise.**_

_**After that day, Kendrix became my female best friend. I introduced her to Kai and that was the end, the three of us became inseparable, even after Kai and I had started dating, Kendrix remained by our side. She had been my go-to person for when Kai and I argued, and she had been the first person to find out I was pregnant. She had been with me throughout my entire pregnancy, even coming to doctors' appointments and pre-natal appointments. She'd seen Rikki on the computer screen when I'd had my first ultrasound, and she even cried when I heard Rikki's heartbeat for the first time.**_

Turning onto the east corridor, leading to the shuttles that would take us to the moon, a young man bolted past and slammed straight into Kendrix. They both hit the ground leaving both Kai and Kayla stunned.

"I'm sorry," the teenager apologized, straightening up and holding his hand out to Kendrix.

"Thanks," Kendrix said, standing up and looking into the face of the teenager. It was obvious to Kayla that there was an instant spark between the two of them, and although she vaguely recognised the teenager, she couldn't place where she'd actually seen him before.

"You ought to be more careful," Kai interrupted, separating Kendrix and the teenager.

Kayla rolled her eyes and pulled him back, away from the pair.

_**Kai had always acted like the 'big brother' around Kendrix. He always felt like he needed to protect her from the big bad world, and keeping her out of the site of potential men that might 'take advantage of her' was high on his priority list.**_

_**At first, I'll admit, it was kind of cute, but Kendrix was a big girl who could've taken care of herself. On times, especially after our argument, I often believed that he wanted to protect Kendrix so she didn't end up in a similar situation as me. Almost like he didn't want her making the same mistakes I did, and possibly marrying to early.**_

_**Others, outsiders to our friendship, put it down to a possible jealousy factor. They would say to me that Kai was jealous of any attention Kendrix received because of his own personal feelings towards her. I brushed them off. If Kai had feelings for Kendrix then he needn't have hidden them. But every time I looked at them, I never saw romantic feelings, at least not like the ones I saw when Kendrix looked at Leo.**_

_**Speaking of Leo - I had met Mike's younger brother once in the past. It was a very fleeting experience, and I could vaguely remember what he looked like in detail, plus Leo had been much younger than he was now. This was partly the reason why I didn't recognise him after he had run into Kendrix. Whether or not he recognised me was a different story, and if he did, he didn't show it.**_

"Here, let me help you," the teenager said, stooping down to gather Kendrix's belonging's. He spotted the security guards behind the three officers, and panicked. If they caught him then they'd put him away or maybe even send him back to Earth. He didn't want to risk that, which meant he needed to get out of there, and fast.

Standing up, the teenager shoved Kendrix's bags into Kai's arms, smiled at the blonde and then carried on his way down the corridor to their left. No sooner had he left were the three GSA officers approached by security.

"Did you see a guy come through here?" the tallest of men asked. "About this tall," he held his hand up just above Kayla's head. "Red shirt."

"What did he do?" Kayla asked, recognizing the description as the kid that had just left them.

"He's a stowaway," the security guard replied.

"Oh -" Kai started, but was interrupted as Kendrix put her hand on his arm and shook her head at the security.

"No... I don't think so," she said.

The first security guard nodded and took off in his search for the stowaway, while the second one thanked them and followed after his partner.

Kayla waited until they were out of the sight and then turned to grin at Kendrix.

"What's that look for?" Kendrix asked, suddenly nervous.

"You know what it is for."

"No, seriously, I don't."

_**Lies. Kendrix knew exactly what my look was about, and so did Kai and I. I offered my most serious look and she caved instantly.**_

"OK. Fine. Yes, I know what the look is for," Kendrix said. "But don't say a word."

"Oh, I wasn't going too," Kayla said.

"Good. Because there is nothing to say."

"Nothing to say?" Kayla scoffed. "How about the looks or maybe the one word answers, or how about the fact that Kai couldn't get between you pair fast enough?"

"I didn't try to get between them," Kai defended.

"If you had gotten any closer, you would've been standing on someone's toes," Kayla said.

Kai sighed and carried on walking, leaving Kendrix and Kayla to catch up.

Soon they reached the airstrip and boarded the cargo plane that would take them to the moon. Kayla found her seat beside Kendrix and carefully took a gun from the pile that Kai was handing out. Kayla was fixing her helmet beneath her chin as Commander Stanton stepped out of the cockpit and addressed the troops.

"These are the last defense exercises we'll have before Terra Venture leaves," said Stanton. "All your senses need to be on full battle alert. No mistakes. Delta team, you will be first, followed by Gamma. Remember: this is a full battle-ready exercise, including explosives. Watch your enemy. Anticipate stay calm, and remember: never, ever leave a team member behind."

"Yes, sir!" the troops responded, simultaneously.

_**You might be curious as to which team was which. Well, here's a breakdown.**_

_**Since neither Kai nor I could be trusted on the same team, he and Kendrix were the Delta team, which left me on team Gamma with Mike and the Commander. On my team, also was GSA Officer Brandon Langston, Addison Brooks, Melissa McCarthy and Joshua Tails; I had worked in close correspondence with those four in the last few months of our training, we made a great team, there were others in our group too, but these four I had bonded with better than anyone else, except for Mike, of course.**_

_**Once we reached the moon, the delta team moved into position, leaving my team to follow. Brandon and Addison led the Gamma team to a remote location. We met up with Stanton and Mike as soon as we reached the bridge and our orders were given.**_

"Joshua, Melissa, you stay here," Stanton ordered. "Mike, you take Kayla and circle around behind them. The rest of you are with me. We'll ambush them at the pass."

"Yes, sir!"

With their orders given and their weapons fully loaded and ready, Mike and Kayla took off around the back of the bridge and edged closer to their targets.

_**The simulation was designed to correspond with enemy attacks and tactics. All through the area lay hidden enemy men (all a part of the simulation). It was our jobs to be able to tell the difference between GSA members and enemy territories. We were tested on our decisions and reflexes when in battle, and how we responded to situations whilst under pressure. Normally I fared well, but that day something felt off, and I was just about to find out how off it actually was.**_

There was an explosion to the far north.

Kayla stopped running, turned on her heels and stared, mouth agape at the huge wall of fire. "Kendrix," she murmured, remembering Kai and Kendrix disappearing in that direction. "Mike!" she called to her fiancé, pointing at the towering fireball.

"That doesn't look good," Mike said.

"Delta team are stationed there," Kayla explained. "Kendrix and Kai... I -"

Mike held up his hand. He knew of how close the three had been growing up, and he knew they worried about one another constantly, even Kai and Kayla worried about each other, despite everything that had happened between them. He understood his fiancé's need to want to help her friends. He nodded and Kayla took off at once.

The surface of the moon was like the beach, it slipped and slid underfoot, but it didn't deter Kayla from racing across the stretch of land to where the explosion had originated from. She had just broken the second bridge when she spotted three people in the dip. Kendrix had removed her helmet, and seemed to be trying to pull Kai off of another troop.

"Hey," Kayla called, hurrying down the side as Mike followed her. "Is everyone OK?"

"Yeah. We're fine," Kendrix said, seeing the panic on her friend's face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kayl, I'm sure," Kendrix said, accepting a hug from the brunette.

Kayla sighed and pulled away from the blonde. "Thank god," she muttered. "My heart stopped when I saw that explosion." She paused as she noticed the cadet standing idly off to the side. She recognised him as the kid from earlier that day, the same one that had been making eyes with Kendrix after crashing into her. "You, you're the -"

"Leo?"

Kayla, Kendrix and Kai looked around as Mike arrived, but he wasn't looking or even addressing them, instead he was staring intently at the stowaway. The dark haired teenager lowered his head as a look of shame washed across his face.

"Leo?" Kai repeated.

"Wait, you know him?" Kendrix asked.

"Yeah," Mike replied. "He's my little brother."

"Really?" Kayla asked, surprised. She had only met Mike's brother once. It had been during the early stages of their relationship and even then it had been a rather rapid meet and greet. Obviously she had seen pictures of a kid brother, but neither Leo nor Mike looked alike, which only added to the confusion. "I got to be fair," she said. "I don't see the resemblance."

Mike smiled faintly and then took his brother aside. "I told you not to come on Terra Venture," he said. "This isn't some joyride, Leo, anything can happen. The colony may never go back to Earth - ever."

"Well, I want to see what's out there as badly as you do," Leo said, shoving his brother off of him.

_**And that was how I met my future brother-in-law.**_

_**I wish I could say that our meeting got off to a good start, because, as you can see, it doesn't, and things were only about to get worse. As Mike and Leo stared at one another, neither one knowing what to say, a portal or some kind opened up a few feet away and a young brunette, no older than twenty-one, tumbled through. I should've known from there on out, nothing would've been the same, but it just didn't click with me, or anyone for that matter, that something was seriously wrong. The girl, later proven to be known as Maya, didn't come through the portal alone, and her story was even more exhilarating than the fact that Terra Venture was leaving for uncharted galaxies very soon.**_

Carefully and cautiously, the teenager stood up and surveyed her surroundings. It was obvious she was scared; the look of fear on her face said it all. She looked from Leo and Mike to Kendrix, Kai and Kayla, and then around the moon. It looked like she was preparing herself for flight.

"No!" Mike said, blocking off her exit to his right. The girl gasped and darted left, right into the arms of Leo.

"Guys, she brought friends!" Kayla shouted looking up as a buzzing sound reached her ears. From the same portal that the kid had tumbled through, came freaky looking creatures. They had striped armored shells, bulging eyes, wings and claws.

They looked like giant wasps... only scarier.

Kayla shuddered. One of her biggest fears was wasps and bees.

Clenching his hand into a fist, Mike aimed his gun at the creatures, but they easily deflected it from his hands, grabbed him by the collar and tossed him over their shoulder. Leo, who had also put up a fight, soon joined him.

"She needs help," Kendrix said, pointing at the new girl. She had tried to fight, but was easily overpowered. Kayla nodded and the two girls' rushed forward to pull the creature away from the new kid.

Kayla quickly let go and Kai shot the creature down with his gun. It glowed green and then disappeared. Her heart beating hard against her chest, Kayla smiled faintly at her ex-boyfriend and nodded her thanks.

Kai responded with a slight nod, and turned his attention back to the rest of the creatures. Mike and Leo joined him whilst Kayla and Kendrix checked on the female teenager behind them.

Jumping into the air, the creatures took off, flying into the air and back through the portal. The teenager broke away from her saviors, rushed towards the portal and then hesitated.

"Who _are_ you?" Mike asked her.

The kid turned back to face the team of five. "My name is Maya," she said. "My home is the plant Mirinoi... or what's left of it."

"I've never heard of Mirinoi," Kendrix said, walking closer with Kayla.

Maya shook her head and turned back to the portal.

"Hey, wait a minute," Kayla called. "How do you know it's safe?"

"I have to go back," Maya said, shaking her head urgently. "Scorpius will destroy my world if he gets the Quasar sabers."

"Well, let's go," Leo said, excitedly.

"What, are you crazy?!" Kai asked, stopping him in his tracks. Not only was Leo a stowaway but he also wasn't GSA personnel. In Kai's books, he was as much a civilian as Maya was. "You have no idea what's in there."

"It doesn't matter," Leo said, turning to his brother. "She needs our help."

"Yeah. I'm going, too," Kendrix said.

"You're not going anywhere," Mike said, pushing Leo back from the portal.

"Mike, none of us can go," Kai interrupted, urgently. "Who knows what's through that portal? Besides, Terra Venture leaves in a few hours and it won't wait for anyone."

"We'll be back soon," Mike promised. "Kayl -?"

"I have to get back for Rikki," Kayla replied. She had made sure that, at the beginning of their relationship, Mike knew that Rikki came first in any scenario.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Mike promised her.

"Just come back safe," Kayla said, looking from Mike to Kendrix. "Both of you."

The two exchanged looks and nodded. Kayla cared about both of them, and she wanted neither one of them to get hurt. "Take my little brother back to Terra Venture, OK?" he added, leaning in to kiss her once.

Kayla nodded and kissed back. They parted with a sigh, before Mike followed Maya through the portal, Kendrix following hot on his heels. Kayla sighed, almost wishing that she could've gone too and while she knew that she could've, she also knew that she had to get back and check on her daughter.

But, as Kayla and Kai turned away from the portal, intending to return to the plane that would take them back to Terra Venture, Leo had other ideas.

_**If I had known then what I knew now, then I would've known to keep a firmer hand on Leo. I would've known not to let go or to take my eyes off of him for even a second. It seemed 'adventurous free spirits' was a heritage trait, passed down through the generations of the Corbett family because, as soon as he saw an opportunity, Leo was gone.**_

Leo turned away from the portal. His head lowered but his jaw set. He already had an idea on how to escape his 'babysitters' and disobey his brother all in one sitting. He started to walk back to the ship, neither Kai nor Kayla spoke. They didn't speak to each or him.

Once he felt Kai's hand leave his shoulder, Leo stopped walking, in an instant he felt a light weight against his back, followed by the distinct sound of someone falling.

"Oof!" Kayla murmured, shaking her head and looking up at Leo. "What's the big - Leo, no, wait, don't!"

Taking advantage of Kayla's fall, Leo and turned point blank and sprinted back towards the portal. He could hear Kayla's cries for him to stop as he drew nearer, but he didn't. He couldn't. Mike wasn't the only person who was able to help.

He could, and he would, help too.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p>Leave me your thoughts please?<p>

_Signing out_

**PotionFelicis2544**


End file.
